Confessions d'un Serpentard
by Sybou
Summary: Un journal. Voilà que je me mets à tenir un journal intime maintenant. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule... Et pourtant... HG/DM - OS


**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger appartiennent à JKR. Seul cet OS sort de mon imagination !

**_Titre :_** Confessions d'un Serpentard

**_Résumé :_** Un journal. Voilà que je me mets à tenir un journal intime maintenant. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule... Et pourtant...

**_Note de l'auteur : _** Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture... En espérant que cet OS ne vous décevra pas. Je réponds à vos reviews par PM s'il y en a ! Merci en tout cas de passer par là...

Enjoy :)

oOoOo

**_"Aimer, c'est savoir dire je t'aime sans parler." Victor Hugo_**

_« Décembre 1997_

Un journal. Voilà que je me mets à tenir un journal intime maintenant. A relater ma vie sur un bout de papier comme une adolescente pathétique en manque d'amour. Ridicule. Totalement ridicule. Et tellement impensable venant de moi. Eh oui, qui aurait cru que le grand Drago Malefoy, Sang Pur par excellence, en soit arrivé là ? Qui aurait pensé, ne serait-ce une seule seconde, que ce même Serpentard, aussi insensible et froid qu'une pierre, se mettrait à révéler ses sentiments ? Oui, qui ?  
Certainement pas moi. Si une personne me l'avait annoncé un jour, j'aurais sans doute ricané et l'aurais envoyé immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, payant même ses frais d'hospitalisation. Et pourtant, me voici ! A déblatérer des imbécilités sur un parchemin vierge, à retranscrire mes pensées et m'apprêtant aussi à révéler mes secrets les plus enfouis. Mais il était encore temps de revenir en arrière. Il était encore possible de poser cette plume avant que d'autres conneries ne soit débitées. Ensuite, il ne resterait plus qu'à déchirer et brûler ce bout de feuille, effaçant ainsi toutes traces d'une quelconque faiblesse de ma part. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure solution. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. Maintenant que j'avais commencé à écrire, j'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Que cette plume que je tenais en main ne se poserait pas tant que je ne me serais pas livré. Que je ne cesserais d'écrire que lorsque tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur serait dévoilé. Alors, il ne restait qu'une solution, raconter mon histoire... L'histoire de Drago Malefoy... Serpentard et amoureux...

Amoureux... Ce mot avait le don de me donner la migraine. Qu'était-ce que l'amour au juste ? Ce sentiment dont tout le monde parlait avec envie. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Vivant dans un milieu aisé et aristocratique, la plupart des mariages de mon monde étaient arrangés, y compris celui de mes parents. Alors autant vous dire que je n'avais aucune connaissance sur le sujet. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Je serais moi-même destiné à épouser une personne de mon rang : Sang-Pur et riche. Alors, à quoi servait-il de s'informer sur un sentiment auquel je n'aurais pas droit ? Je ne savais pas. Pourtant, je m'étais tout de même renseigné. Pourquoi ? La curiosité peut-être.

Pff, à quoi bon mentir ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais tromper personne. J'avais beaucoup de défauts, mais la curiosité n'en faisait pas partie. Alors pour quelles raisons ? Eh bien parce que je pensais être amoureux. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Voire même absurde ! Comment moi, un être dénué de tous sentiments, pouvais-je avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un ? C'est ce que j'ai essayé de comprendre lorsque j'ai fait mes recherches. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que celles-ci n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits. Tant d'heures passées à la bibliothèque pour obtenir à chaque fois la même foutue définition : "sentiment d'affection éprouvé pour une autre personne". Une définition simple à comprendre, et pourtant... Je n'arrivais pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Un sentiment d'affection ? Qu'était-ce que cela encore ? Quand savait-on que l'on éprouvait cette sensation ? Par quels moyens ? Quels en étaient les signes ? Aucun ouvrage ne donnait une réponse qui me semblait convenable. Toutes étaient incomplètes voire même inutiles. Comme par exemple pour le livre de Miranda Faucett "L'amour au grand jour", où l'auteur caractérise l'amour par un sentiment que l'on ne pouvait définir. Selon elle, chacun devait se forger sa propre opinion. Voilà qui était très enrichissant ! L'auteur avait sans doute fait de longues études en psychologie pour écrire de tels mots. Même un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu faire mieux ! Pourtant, je dus me résoudre à suivre son conseil dans la mesure où j'en étais toujours au même point. Autant vous dire qu'il me fallut un bon moment avant que je n'arrive à une explication correcte. Malgré mon manque d'informations, je réussis néanmoins à déterminer cette émotion. Enfin, approximativement !  
Selon moi, lorsque vos pensées se tournent inlassablement vers la même personne, cette dernière ne vous laisse pas indifférent.  
Quand cette même personne se trouve dans vos champs de vision et que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour elle, vous êtes profondément attirés par celle-ci.  
Si vous avez des soudaines envies de meurtres chaque fois qu'elle se trouve en présence d'autres individus, vous êtes amoureux.  
Et lorsque tous ces critères se réunissent pour une seule et même personne, ce n'est plus de l'amour. C'est de l'obsession !  
Et il s'avérait que je me trouvais dans cette dernière catégorie. Toutes les symptômes énoncées auparavant semblaient réunis à merveille. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que mes pensées ne se dirigent vers elle. Lorsque je la croisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer et de me faire remarquer pour que celle-ci daigne m'adresser un regard. Et pire que tout, à chaque fois que je la voyais en compagnie de ses amis, j'étais jaloux. Jaloux que ceux-ci puissent partager avec elle bien plus que des regards. Je les enviais ! Oui, vous l'avez compris, à mon plus grand damne, je suis amoureux... Amoureux d'une Gryffondor... Une Gryffondor répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. Je m'étais épris d'Hermione Granger. Amouraché de ma pire ennemie depuis notre première année à Poudlard. J'avais des sentiments pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe aux dents de lapins. Je m'étais entiché d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux cheveux ébouriffés. J'avais beau tourner ces phrases de toutes les manières possibles, je ne réalisais toujours pas. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Dans quel bagne m'étais-je embarqué ? Nous étions pourtant tellement différents. Elle, si courageuse, si innocente... alors que moi, j'étais le méchant. Fils de Mangemort, c'était désormais mon tour de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tandis qu'elle était destinée à le combattre. Alors comment pouvais-je ressentir quelque chose pour cette fille appartenant au camp opposé ? C'était insensé ! A moins que ce ne soit ces dissemblances qui aient attisé ma soudaine passion. L'éternelle attirance d'un individu pour son contraire. Le cliché par excellence. Tel Hadès, le Dieu grec des Enfers, qui tomba éperdument amoureux de Perséphone lorsqu'il vit cette dernière rire. Un rire qui inspirait le bonheur, l'innocence, la pureté... Tout ce qu'il n'était pas ! Tout ce que _je_ ne suis pas ! Au contraire d'_Elle_.

_Elle._ Si j'étais capable de poser cette plume, j'effleurerais ces lettres avec toute la délicatesse que je possède, m'imaginant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux ou bien même effleurer ses lèvres fines : comme dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mais voilà, il ne s'agissait que de rêves, des fantasmes qui ne se réaliseraient probablement jamais. Après tout, elle me détestait. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était que le résultat de mes nombreuses répliques cinglantes. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manière de me faire remarquer ? Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre que les insultes que je lui lançais n'étaient en réalité que des compliments dissimulés ? Elle n'aurait pas pu. D'ailleurs, elle ne peut toujours pas. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Quelqu'un de sensé ne s'y serait probablement pas pris de cette manière. Quelqu'un de sensé aurait tout simplement été la voir pour lui avouer ses sentiments ? Mais je n'étais pas ce quelqu'un. J'étais moi, ce Serpentard lâche et incapable de faire face à ses émotions. Ce jeune homme préférant faire semblant de la haïr parce que de cette manière, tout semblait plus simple. Oui, j'étais cette personne... Et ça ne changerait probablement jamais. »

oOoOo

Non, ne me tuez pas !

Je sais que certains auraient probablement aimé une fin attendrissante, une fin comme on les aime. Et dans un premier temps, c'était mon but. Mais lorsque j'en suis arrivée là, c'était comme une évidence ! Alors je m'excuse pour ceux qui espéraient plus, pour ceux qui restent un peu sur leur fin (ou faim :P)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ;)

See you.

Sybou'


End file.
